kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
PlaMonsters
The are familiars created from plastic models that are given life through the use of the Wizard Rings. They are first summoned by Wizard using their respective Rings, where they lay in assorted pieces on a tray. They then put themselves together and Wizard inserts the Rings into their bodies to keep them active. However, PlaMonsters have a limited amount of energy, and when it's used up, they disappear and leave behind their respective Wizard Ring to be summoned again. The PlaMonsters can sometimes reconfigure themselves into a stronger combination. Haruto Souma's PlaMonsters Red Garuda The PlaMonster is a bird-like familiar. It is used to perform aerial reconnaissance. It is powered by the Garuda Ring. Blue Unicorn The PlaMonster is a unicorn-like familiar. This PlaMonster performs ground-based reconnaissance and can use its horn to dig into the ground to provide support by distracting the target. It is powered by the Unicorn Ring. Yellow Kraken The PlaMonster is a horned octopus-like familiar. This PlaMonster performs underwater reconnaissance and exploration. It is powered by the Kraken Ring. The White Wizard's PlaMonsters It would appear that the White Wizard possesses his own set of PlaMonsters. White Garuda A white-colored version of Red Garuda, White Garuda was used by the White Wizard to bring a red magic stone to Antique Shop Omokagedo. After an attempt to capture the White Garuda, it let itself out. Haruto did believe that it was sent by the White Wizard. Black Cerberus The PlaMonster is a three-headed dog-like familiar. It is powered by the Cerberus Ring. The White Wizard used Black Cerberus to led Koyomi to a blue magic stone. Violet Golem The PlaMonster is a giant-like familiar. It is powered by the Golem Ring. Kousuke Nitoh's PlaMonsters Green Griffin The PlaMonster is a winged lion-like familiar. It is powered by the Griffin Ring. Gallery Animals.jpg|Red Garuda Animals_-_kopie.jpg|Blue Unicorn Animals_-_kopie_(2).jpg|Yellow Kraken KeroBeros PlaMonster.jpg|Black Cerberus Goulem Preview.jpg|Violet Golem Gryphon Preview.jpg|Green Griffin White_Wizard_Garuda.jpg|White Garuda PlaMonster Gattai.jpg|Combination of three PlaMonsters PlaMonster Wizard Rings Each PlaMonster is summoned by a special Wizard Ring made for them, which also powers them. * : Summons then powers the Red Garuda PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers of the Black Cerberus PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers of the Violet Golem PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Green Griffin PlaMonster. Garuda Ring.jpg|Garuda Ring Unicorn Ring.JPG|Unicorn Ring Kraken Ring.png|Kraken Ring Cerberos Ring.jpg|Cerberus Ring Golem Ring.jpg|Golem Ring Beast Gryphon Ring.jpg|Griffin Ring Trivia *The first three PlaMonsters' primary colors doesn't correspond with 3 of Wizard's 4 form's color-coded elements. Garuda, a creature of the skies, is red (Flame Style); Unicorn, a land-based beast, is blue (Water Style); and the water-housed Kraken is yellow (Land Style). External links *TV Asahi's page on the PlaMonsters **TV Asahi's page on Red Garuda **TV Asahi's page on Blue Unicorn **TV Asahi's page on Yellow Kraken Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Support Robots Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Beast Arsenal